lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate and Rhagoh
Availability You have to hire Rhagoh and talk to him when he has a ( ) talk bubble three times before he will appear in the pub with the quest. You can find him on the side of the pub building in Celapaleis. The quest is available after Fornstrand, you will find him in the pub. Will close if Flâchonelle is collected before completion. Quest Details He wants to meet his sister and an old altar in the Robelia Castle can grant that wish. You are transported there upon accepting the quest. A new area is available - the Underground Tier. Head there (via H-9 / B-1 of Central Tier). Run down the hall of the Underground Tier for a short Q&A cut scene with Rhagoh (Your answer will influence what monsters you will face at the Collapse). Make your way to the location P-3 and be sure to collect the Stone of Antimageia at H-21 along the way. You will find a door with a remnant lock, and a giant mirror inside. Walk in to trigger another small scene. You will enter combat with three random regular monster groups. Finish them for another scene and your rewards. * Wild and Crazy: Flauros x3, Raptor x2, Imps x4 * Petite and Cute: Grand Beetle x1, Landworm x3, Spider x4 * Energetic and cheerful: Dagon x3, Glutton x3, Oarfish x3 * Dark and Mysterious: Manhunter x1, Demon x2, Weredragon x2 Note: The Passageway Tier area is inaccessible during this quest. Reward * 5,000g * Ruby Crystal x 2 * Emerald Crystal x 2 * access to the Underground Tier in the Ruins of Robelia Castle * Kate will be hirable from the Union of the Golden Chalice in Celapaleis. Dialogue Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "There's a statue in the Robelia Ruins that's supposed to let you meet anyone in the world, no matter how far. Some kid looking for his sister wants it....That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "How amazint! It's like something out of a storybook. Ahh, what I could do with a statue like that..." : Pleasant Young Man: "(Who does he want to... Nah, I don't even want to know." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "There's a goddess statue in the Robelia Ruins that's supposed to let you meet anyone in the world, no matter how far. Some kid is looking for it. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "Granny wished on one of them statues, too! How d'ya think she met me? Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "There's a goddess statue in the Robelia Ruins that's supposed to let you meet anyone in the world. Someone who lost his sister is looking for it... That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "What an amazing statue! Beloved daughter, promise me that if we are ever separated you will use that statue to find me." : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: There's a goddess statue in the Robelia Ruins that'll let you find someone, no matter how far away they are. Some kid looking for his sister is interested in it... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Say you've a statue like that while fighting through a love triangle... What happens then?" : Gossipy Girl: Go halfsies? Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "There's a goddess statue in the Robelia Ruins that's supposed to let you meet up with anyone far away. A kid looking for his sister is asking about it. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "... I...I have something in my eye..." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...Are you crying!?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "Some guy is searching for the statue in the Robelia Ruins that supposedly lets one reunite with someone far away, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I would go visit that person directly, no matter how far they were."' '''Melphina' : Noob Qsiti: "Some guy is searching for the statue in the Robelia Ruins that supposedly lets one reunite with someone far away. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? Think of Robelia's past and its downfall. It'll come to you." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "Some guy is searching for the statue in the Robelia Ruins that supposedly lets one reunite with someone far away. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "A wish may come true, but a dream is a dream." : Trendy Girl: "Make sure you wish for something small, is that what you're saying?" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "There's a goddess statue in the Robelia Ruins that'll let you meet anyone in the world, no matter how far. Some kid who lost his sister is totally into it... An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Goddess statues... I've never seen them and thus have nothing to say about them. Next!" : Passionate Miner: "Boo..." : Rhagoh: "In a locked room deep in the Robelia Ruins, there's a stone goddess that brings you together with the one of your choice. I received the key from a man who frequently went there to pick certain flowers. I don't know why he had the key or why he gave it to me, but I'm grateful that he did. Rush, will you do me a favor and come with me to the ruins? I have to see my sister again!" :: Rush: "Of course. Let's go!" :: Rhagoh: "Thank you! I'm ready to leave right away!" We then move to the Robelia Ruins... : Rhagoh: "We need to find the entrance to the basement. We can get to the statue room from there." Upon entering the Underground Tier... : Rhagoh: "Isn't there anyone you want to meet, Rush?" :: "Maybe someone wild and crazy, like my sister?" :: "Or someone petite and cute?" :: "Or someone energetic and cheerful?" :: "Or someone dark and mysterious?" After choosing any one of them... : Rhagoh: "Interesting..." Upon reaching the Stone Goddess : Rhagoh: "This mirror... Is this a Remnant? And where's the statue? I thought it was supposed to be in here? I need to find my sister! Where is she!? A Collapse!? Oh no!" After the battle... :Rhagoh: "Kate!? Is that you? Is that really you!? I never stopped believing that this day would come! I knew I would see you again!" : Kate: "Me too, Rhagoh. I know how much time you spend looking for me. I know how alone you felt without me. I know. I know everything about you." :Rhagoh: "Kate, I..." :Kate: "Stop. Let the past stay in the past. Let's just concentrate on the future. So, I guess you know everything..." Back at Celapaleis... : Rhagoh: "I can't believe I get to be with my sister again, thanks to you. Thank you, Rush. I want you to have this. Oh, and if you ever need some help, my sister's always willing to lend a hand. You can find her in the guild. Our plan is to earn money now so we can retire early and live out the rest of our lives peacefully." Quest Log # Rhagoh from Celapaleis asked me to help him find the goddess statue in the Robelia Ruins so he can see his sister again. # The Remnant Collapsed and Kate came out of nowhere. I guess she wasn't so dead after all... Category:Quests